


Not Exactly Romy and Michele

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [42]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe I let you and Danny meet, ever.  You’re <i>evil</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Romy and Michele

**Author's Note:**

> For **femslash100** 's challenge #474 - _reunite_. Just some fluff for my darlings.

“You guys are the worst,” Misty complains, drinking the very good apology coffee Colleen made her. “I can’t believe I let you and Danny meet, ever. You’re _evil_.”

“The way I remember it, Danny crashed through a wall of Luke’s apartment, I didn’t get a lot of choice in the matter,” Colleen responds, collapsing into the couch beside Misty. “Also, you’ll thank us later.”

Misty doubts it, and lets her face show it.

Colleen sighs, leaning over to scoop the invitation back off the coffee table; it’s bright, decorated with tacky balloons, and the last Misty saw of it, she’d put it in the trash. She’d been betting without Colleen and Danny, though.

“You have to go to your high school reunion,” Colleen tells her. “It’s, like, a rite of passage. Also, there’s an open bar.”

“Avengers Tower has an open bar, and I don’t hate everyone there,” Misty grumbles. “Well, I don’t hate half of them.”

“You were cute in high school!” Colleen says. “I got hold of your year book that time, remember?”

“Remind me to punish you for that sometime,” Misty mutters, taking the invitation back from Colleen. “I don’t need to see any of those people,” she adds.

“Misty, you were a cop. Now you’re a superhero.” Colleen leans forward, smacks a kiss on her cheek. “And I said I’d be your plus one, so you have me, too. You’ve already won the reunion, babe.”

Misty grudgingly smiles. “Yeah,” she says slowly. “I guess I have.”


End file.
